On our own : MayJune
by fire is catching now
Summary: Prompts: opposites attract, keep your eyes open, 'it's funny, I don't even like strawberries', on our own.
1. Chapter 1

**FIRE IS CATCHING FORUM : May / June Competition:**

**Entry 1: dewdrops and crowns**

It's funny I don't even like strawberries, _On our own._ opposites attract _keep your eyes open,_

He takes my hand and clenches it firmly. A twinkle in his eye and a confident smile on his face, it was reassuring in a strange way.

"You ready Madge?"

Honestly, I'm nervous and scared and so not ready. I sure didn't feel fine... But I can lie, I've lied all my life and no one's noticed the difference, one more little white lie wouldn't' hurt.

"Yes I am,"

He gives me a secretive smile as if saying I know you're not fine but I won't mention it. I take a deep breath and squeeze his hand one final time before we climb under the fence and I have a mad urge to giggle at my small piece of rebellion.

**. . .**

It's funny I don't even like strawberries. Slightly weird as the usually Undersea trait was a fetish for strawberries; but I was different. In more ways than one, unlike the majority of my family I wasn't outgoing, or popular or beautiful or even ambitious. I wasn't particularly clever I was just plain old Madge who was going to die doing nothing special. With no mark on the world.

That was the first time I spoke to Gale, when I brought the strawberries. My dad had always been puzzled over why I would buy the red fruits and then leave them for him, and my mother if she was feeling up to it. Truth was I had a crush on Gale, a silly school girl crush. He was good looking, slightly older and cool, what girl wouldn't fall for him? I never expected us to be together really, I mean most of the time he seemed to think I was a spoilt brat who didn't think about anyone else. It put me off him a bit, so narrow minded. But he would look in my eyes sometimes and I'd have to stop my heart from doing something pathetic like fluttering.

Then things changed and Katniss left with my gold bird on her chest, a new face and a boyfriend for the camera.

Gale was heartbroken

. . .

It should feel strange to be in this place he must now associate with Katniss, it's his and hers_. The woods where they were free,_ that's all he would say. It should feel wrong taking her place. For some reason it didn't, he loves the woods not just Katniss alone and being here makes him happy, I know. He's happy, I'm happy.

I watch as he makes intricate snares and traps that he tries to explain but I just don't keep up, he seems excited and full of adrenalin. I don't mind though, I sit lazily against a tree trunk and focus on Gale the rest of the world blurring away. He looks good in the woods I decide; his muscles are tight and ready for action there's a smile which isn't serious for once, there's a change in everything about him. I like it.

I suddenly realise someone's saying my name.

"Hmmm," Comes my drowsy reply.

He laughs before grabbing my waist and swooping me into the bushes. Raising a finger to his lips signalling for silence, I nod and lean against his shoulder to wait and smile when I feel an arm around me.

. . .

Life was dull without Katniss. I would see her on the TV and I knew I really shouldn't but I would sometimes feel jealous. I was alone again and no one would remember me, maybe my dad and my mum on her good days. Who else really? Would Katniss even remember me? Would Gale remember me? No I was the strawberry girl with the pretty dresses; I wanted to be more than that. Katniss was the girl on fire, she was gorgeous, a star crossed lover, probably most girls role model by now. And she had even made Gale fall in love with her without knowing. My thoughts were so bitter and twisted. I shouldn't feel jealous but nobody's perfect.

I remember the day Gale first sat with me; he nodded and then took a seat at the end of my table. We never talked. We seemed to speak without words, awkward glances and smiles. But that might have just been my imagination. My days started to look up and I felt gratitude towards him, I wasn't as invisible as I thought. Madge Undersea stood out enough for Gale to sit on the same table as her, and I was even grateful enough to redevelop my crush which perhaps had never gone away completely. After all I still brought the strawberries.

It was one day after school I knew he truly was going to be a friend.

It seems we've been here forever, stuck in the moment, nothing would ever come to the bait. I almost feel guilty for killing the animals, but I would easily eat them. Being witness to their death shouldn't affect me that much, right? That's what Gale has reasoned and he makes a lot of sense. Maybe I didn't want to feel responsible for the end of another being's survival.

I'm becoming fidgety, twisting my jacket sleeve again and again and playing with my fingers. I reached out to a leaf to start tearing it into strips but some sixth sense from Gale knew what I was going to do, I got a nudge and a look. I pout in reply. But Gale's too distracted with a rabbit sniffing near the trap. I could feel an eye roll coming on, boys with their toys.

"Hey blondey,"

It was those idiots again; they'd been annoying me recently. Following me home and calling things they thought were clever, sniggering at my expense, sometimes even throwing pebbles at my head. They'd made the same assumption as Gale that I didn't care for anyone but myself and I took my wealth for granted. They pretended they actually knew me and could hurt me, and the main problem was that they could. It hurt to know people disliked me, seemed to hate me. I wanted to be invisible again.

A guy out the crowd spoke out; he seemed to be a leader slightly bigger than the rest with average Seam looks, there was a commanding air about him. He spoke in a high pitched, mocking voice "Look I'm Madge I sit at home with my fancy jewellery, and my creepy mother and rich father looking down on the lowly people of district 12."

I could feel a lump in the back of my throat I couldn't seem to shake it off, no matter how much I told myself I didn't care what they thought it hurt.

"Hey blondey why don't you come with us, if you can handle being with us dirty Seam for more than a few minutes. What about you even give us that necklace you've got? Give it to someone who needs it!"

They all laughed like he's just said something amazingly hilarious, and I felt even worse. This necklace had been in my family for generations, like hell I was letting some randomer have it.

"Just leave me alone," My voice had sounded a lot stronger in my head, now I sounded even more pathetic than they probably already thought. Great going Madge.

"Ooh trying to stand up to us now, I'm so scared. You think your so clever girly well we'll show you-"

A voice interrupted them "Leave her alone boys," A tall figure stood in front of me, mostly blocked from my view by the sun but when I shifted a saw it was Gale. Gale of all people had come around like a knight in shining armour to rescue the damsel in distress. But I wasn't too bothered about the what, why or who because at least those guys looked nervous enough to start backing away.

They filtered away grunting and muttering under their breath, the leader giving me a glare. But they didn't complain, Gale was older and had more respect than them.

"Do I have to start walking you home to make sure you're okay?"

It was nice he cared but I felt a stab at my pride.

"I can handle it!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Sure you can,"

I decided to change the subject. "Why are you even here?"

His face clouded and he looked troubled. "I think you're the only one I can talk to, it's about Katniss."

I nodded, thinking about why he would want to talk about Katniss now. I thought of what had been happening in the games and then it occurred to me, Gale was jealous.

"Madge, come with me," He looked so lost I felt a rise of pity for him. His best friend could die any day and appeared to be in love with another guy. Talking to him couldn't hurt. It couldn't be too long though, my father would worry. So I nodded and tried not to blush when he took my hand and lead me to a meadow. And we talked.

And the next day he walked me home.

And the next day.

And the day after…

. . .

I don't watch as he skins the animal and cuts it up, I don't think throwing up on a date is too attractive. But when it's cooked I eat anyway. And I have to admit it tastes good. Then out of his bag pack of equipment he pulls out a blanket with a smile and ties it to a tree in a series of complicated knots. As he moves away see a hammock.

I laugh and try to haul myself onto it, it swings precariously and I clutch onto Gale.

"Madge let me get on it first."

I nod, although someone in the back of my mind my cynical self is assessing whether it will collapse from mine and Gale's weight. With seeming ease he lifts himself up and lies out, legs crossed and his arms cushioning his head.

"My turn!"

I dive onto Gale with a squeak as it swings from side to side. I wrap my arms around his neck to give me a hold and I get a your such an idiot look from Gale. Yeah I've named most of his looks. I find a space to plop myself into but we're mostly a tangle of limbs. Nice and comfortable.

"So Madge have you ever watched the clouds go by?"

. . .

Then he kissed me, it was unexpected and rather rough. We'd been talking when all of sudden I was against a tree and his lips were on mine and my brain nearly exploded. He was fiery when he kissed, passionate and burning, I was overcome with a longing to be close. He was an incredible kisser, not that I had too much experience.

We didn't talk much about feelings; we could talk about anything for forever and just as equally sit in silence. But being honest with how we felt; now that was different. I knew we had to talk eventually, we couldn't just carry on with the occasionally make out session. He was a good kisser, it was nice but I'd rather not be a friend with benefits. And sometimes I even wondered if he was really seeing me when we kissed. He gave away little clues, a whisper of a name not mine, the change in how he acted.

It hurt that he saw Katniss' face instead of mine.

And I had had enough of being hurt.

"Gale what do you think about me? What am I to you?"

He had looked at me as if trying to decide, give me a label. I felt more and more desperate as the minutes crept on.

"A friend."

That's all he could give me. A friend. Did he go round kissing all his friends?

"Just a friend." I replied, short and sharp. He didn't meet my eyes.

"Yes."

A friend. You can call many people a friend, someone who you sit next to in class. Someone who you sometimes talk to. Someone you like and don't mind being with. I was just a friend. I wasn't even a close friend. Maybe he was just using me after all. Someone to share all his doubt with and then chuck away when he's finished with the sea of pain and find someone prettier and more popular, if Katniss got back I'd definitely be in the trashcan.

"I see,"

My voice was cold and haughty, and I stood up walking off without looking back. My eyes were blinded by tears but I refused to let them fall.

"Madge!" He called out, but I couldn't turn back my pride was hurt enough.

"Stupid Gale," I muttered, kicking leaves and twigs. "Like I need him anyway, I don't need some guy who just kisses any old 'friend'."

. . .

"A flower!"

"A bird."

"A hedgehog!"

"A bird."

"A bow!"

"And that one looks like a bird." He points.

"For Snow's sake Gale you have such a creative mind."

"Well that one looks like a rabbit," He points to another cloud that didn't look like a rabbit.

"No it really doesn't"

He shakes his head. "You have to use your imagination."

I sigh and bury my head into the side of Gale, knowing I'd be asleep soon as my lids became heavy. He's warm and he smells so comfortingly of the earth.

"Madge?"

"Wake me up in a bit." I mutter as my mind slips into a haze.

. . .

He tried knocking on my door and following me around when he now wasn't working at the mines. I just ignored my new stalker. Him following me around just made it hurt more, why didn't he see? Why didn't he just give up?

It was raining as I walked along, I was all too aware of a certain dark haired boy behind me. Soon the rain got heavier and heavier, and the only form of protection seemed to be stopping under a tree. So I did just that. Unfortunately Gale did too. We stood awkwardly in silence and I tried to pretend I was happy he didn't say anything and that my life was going on without him, but that would be lying. Still I pretend so much the truth starts to blend with the lies, so the line is hard to distinguish. I've almost convinced myself that Gale hasn't ripped my heart in two.

"Madge."

I started to walk away when I felt his hands on my wrist, strong and demanding he pulled me towards him.

"Listen, Katniss means a lot to me Madge, but so do you,"

That's all I was ever going to be, second place. I didn't want to be second place. I tried to slip away and he didn't seem so bent on stopping me as before, his grip relaxed. He seemed to be giving me a choice.

"Madge I love you."

I stopped where I was.

**. . .**

I feel someone lips on my forehead and a slight shake on my shoulder, my eyelids flutter open. The first thing I notice is sky is going dark and clouds are gathering overhead.

"Woah how long did I sleep?"

He smirks "I didn't want to wake you up; you know you make these cute little snores whilst you sleep."

I try to bat him with my arm but he moves out the way, to my annoyance. I'm forced to make the effort of getting out the hammock and chasing down the guy I'd fallen madly in love with. He blends in easily with the woods; he seems to know every nook and cranny whilst I blunder around no idea where he could be hiding. Someone jumps me from behind and I squeak in surprise.

"Gale don't-"

I'm interrupted by a kiss and I don't bother complaining. In true cliché fashion it begins to rain and I pull away. Pointing to the sky in response to his confused expression, he laughs.

"Don't be afraid of the rain Madge."

He always had a way of getting my competitive side out that bristled at any remark. "I'm not afraid it's just I'd rather not get my clothes wet."

He gives me a crooked smile

"What?" I ask "Have I got something on my nose?"

"No you're just very beautiful, and I wondered if Madge Undersea you'd do the honour of dancing with me?"

I spluttered out my response, he's really gone wild in this place "But there's no music!"

He shrugs like that not important and wraps his arms around my waist so I reach up to his neck. I know how to dance; mostly everyone does in district 12. He takes a few steps and I follow swaying slightly whilst we do it. Most of the time I nearly step on his toes or slide in the mud but Gale changes step or catches me at the last minute, and soon we're twirling and looping and spinning to the imaginary music. Laughing at the craziness of it. We're dancing in the rain.

That was the happiest time of my life. Summed up in that one moment dancing even though we should be hiding away.

. . .

When Katniss came back, I was happy of course, in fact I was ecstatic. But there was always a nag at the back of my mind, what would happen to _us_? It had been getting harder for us to meet up anyway as Gale had his job but he didn't seem to want to make the effort ever since Katniss came back. He seemed so conflicted.

One day I even saw them kiss, of all the times and places I could have been I was there when he put his lips on hers. I don't care how surprised she looked when it happened, I didn't hear the words he said to her. All I felt was the tidal wave of emotion, I felt so betrayed, so used. And I ran just like I always do. I'd been so stupid.

He said he loved me but it was probably just a lie. Who wants the invisible girl when you can have a play with fire?

**Read the next entry then vote for your favourite on the poll on the account!**


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRE IS CATCHING FORUM : May / June Competition:**

**Entry 2: kidfromsix**

This wasn't supposed to happen, the fix was in, predetermined no surprises, but fate stepped in and everything went out the window.

They couldn't keep their eyes off each other, and if it had been possible at the time, their hands either.

The first time Peeta saw her in that sexy interview dress he couldn't think of anything else.

When she first saw him in his black parade outfit Glimmer knew she just had to have him, and as everyone in district 1 knew, what Glimmer wants…She gets! Little gears in her pretty blonde head began to turn.

Shouting matches with Haymitch, cruel remarks to Katniss, caution to the wind a wink of an eye here, a small note passed there secret trysting sites, who cared if anyone knew, they were dead anyway.

Peeta was tired of listening to Haymitch rail on about teaming up with that stupid Katniss, he didn't give a damn about her. "Listen to me boy! Keep your eyes open, your being set up, your falling in to a trap."

What the Hell did a washed up drunk know about love? Right now, all he could think about was their next meeting.

She was sick of being threatened by Cato and Marvel, all her life it was always what someone else wanted, now it was her turn at least once before she died. Soon, very soon they would spend the night together, now all she needed was for that silly bitch Clove to do her part.

Another harangue by Haymitch, even that stupid Trinket woman started bugging him, WHY WON'T THEY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! All that damn drunk mumbles about is letting the little head tell the big head what to do, what the Hell is that supposed to mean!

Finally the "meeting" is on, this is it! Feigning an upset stomach Peeta is able to leave dinner early, his "date" awaits.

Glimmer complains of "problems" and is able to slip away from the others with Clove running interference. Finally they both meet in a "secret room" arranged just for her through connections. "So what if some pervert wants to film us "doing it" on camera and he doesn't know, so what, I'll give 'em a show.

Raw steamy sex! Passion unchecked, lips fingers, tongues doing things never imagined boxing the compass, every orifice explored. How many times? We lost count early on; somebody will get a show for sure. Waking in each others arms, pure bliss, Hah! Let 'em piss and moan we gave 'em a performance they'll always remember.

Soon would come the reckoning but Hell! It was worth it, Peeta and Glimmer natural born world shakers.

I do not nor have I ever owned the rights to the Hunger Games

**Pick you favourite and vote on the account! Thanks for reading! xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**FIRE IS CATCHING FORUM : May / June Competition:**

**Entry_ 3: all we require is everything_**

* * *

_Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and stuff something else in? You know what it's like to be unmade?_

{Hawkeye - The Avengers}

* * *

He delivered them everyday. She paid for them. They made conversation. It was to keep them from thinking about what was happening around them, what was happening to their best friend. It kept their brains from thinking that their world was collapsing around them, slowly, cruelly.

He cursed the Capitol. She comforted him. They became friends through their pain. It let them believe that the Games were actually a time of forgiving, so Gale forgave himself. Forgave that he was so cruel to his new friend.

But they both still cried at night. They both still went to bed, alone and afraid. They both comforted the people around them, while they were being unmade.

The strawberries were the only thing that kept them humane. Their daily conversations, the laugh that was saying, _hey, its alright._ They hugged each other, not in the friendly way though, in the way of comfort. For a while, everything was getting better, and Katniss was winning her way to the top eight of the tributes.

* * *

Katniss died in their sleep. It was quick and fast, but when Clove's knife hit her forehead, there was no escape.

* * *

When they woke up one morning, the whole district was freezing, silent, dead to the world. Gale was hoping, just hoping, she might make it. Instead, he was comforting the two people that shared the same last name as Katniss, telling them it is alright, that everything is going to be okay. Except it wasn't. The world was dying, for them.

Madge laid in bed that day, weeping for her friend. She only had one now. She pulled her hair, she coughed, she cried, she sobbed. She died that day, the television playing, recapping the death, over and over again.

She was dead.

* * *

Nearly forty eight hours later, a wooden crate returned with a body inside. The funeral was shortly after. Madge dressed in black clothes, her mockingjay pin was offered to her, so she took it. Looking at herself in the mirror, she didn't look... like she should. The mockingjay pin didn't belong to her now. So she ran.

She ran to the Seam, where two Everdeens were getting ready for another horrible day. She, without explanation, pinned the mockingjay pin to Prim's dress, which was littered with tears. She smiled softly, and kissed the top of Prim's head. Prim cried silently and Madge pulled her in for a hug. "You're going to be okay, Prim," she said softly. "I'll take care of her." Her tears hit Prim's braided hair.

They walked together, Katniss's mother, Prim and Madge. They stand in the front, and the Hawthornes come sit near them, comforting, consoling. The service is simple, but beautiful. They released mockingjays. People speak on Katniss's behalf, crying over what she wasn't. Madge then gave her speech, and half for Gale, his tears and sobs making his words intangible.

The burial was done in the Meadow, near the fence, right near the hole in the fence she'd sneak out in every morning. Men from the Hob dug the hole, and Katniss's coffin was slowly lifted into the hole. Young girls sang songs of sorrow, and flowers were thrown. The gravestone was placed, and everyone left. Gale and Madge stayed.

"I brought this," says Gale, and he pulls an arrow from his jacket. Its beautiful, aged with time, crafted from Katniss's father, wood. Madge smiles as she cries and they place it down together, right next to her gravestone. They know they might get in trouble for doing it, but they honestly don't care.

* * *

Gale takes Madge to the woods, shows her everything Katniss did in there, showing her the hidden bows and arrows, the trees she sat in, the lake she would swim in. They explored to well after dark, uncaring about the trouble they would get in when they got home. They forgot what happened that day, and they went home when they thought they should.

For one time, Gale actually thought that Madge could be the new Katniss.

Madge came when Gale hunted, and she picked her own strawberries. She smiled as he tried to teach her hunting, but she just couldn't kill creatures by her own hand. She tried, she really did, for Gale's sake. They were now trying to supply for two families.

It wasn't until after the Games had ended, when Peeta Mellark had come home instead of Katniss Everdeen, that Madge made her own kill. It was a small squirrel, but she did it. Surprisingly, it didn't feel bad. She smiled and hugged Gale, and later that day, she was happy to gush to Prim that she actually killed it.

* * *

Over months, things got easier to handle. Parcels came for the hungry families. People celebrated. Prim and her mother got over their depression, and they smiled as they explored their gifts, hungrily eating. The people in the Hob were chipping in to help the Everdeens, and they weren't as hungry as they would be.

A fund was started, and after months, the Everdeens got their own little shop, and they helped people with their sicknesses. Gale and Madge didn't have to supply for them anymore, neither did the people in the Hob.

But then the rebellion started.

* * *

It was quick and sudden and it didn't really affect district 12. There were some bombings, and Peeta and Haymitch had to help the rebel cause. Gale joined in, showing his rebellious streak, fighting to keep the peacekeepers out. Eventually, the rebels won, the Capitol was taken over by the president of district 13, which was under it's ashes all that time. Gale came home, and everything was alright, or better than it was before.

The fence was taken down, people moved out of the cramped space that was their district, people started living in the forests. Gale moved away, and all Madge could do was follow him.

After years, their relationship became more emotional, and Madge came home one day to say that she was now Madge Hawthorne. She smiled at her husband and she fell even more in love with him.

* * *

Maybe one day. Just, maybe one day, when she was less unmade, she could tell him she didn't really like strawberries.

* * *

**Please vote for your favourite on the poll :)**


End file.
